


Bi the Pricking of my Thumbs

by Freedom_Shamrock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bi Adrien, Discussion on Self Harm (without any actual self harm), GLBTQ+ Support, Gen, Paris Pride, Pride, bi marinette, biphobic Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Ladybug is super supportive of Chat Noir's plan to come out in his civilian life this year, using the schedule that worked for her last year. But there's one tiny problem.  His father's a bigot and a jerk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/gifts).



> First - HUGE thanks to GalahadWilder for letting me play in your sandbox! This was such fun I couldn't stop, and now it's looking like it will be three or four chapters.
> 
> Second - this is a piece in honor of pride month. It's safest to assume that no one is straight or cis in this story. If this is a problem for you, if Bi-drien and Bi-nette have no place in your head, this is probably not the story for you, and it would be better for both of us if you just take a hard pass and skip it. Sincere questions are welcome, but bi-phobia will not be tolerated.

"What do you think?" Marinette held up a sketch for Tikki to see the minor modification she wanted to make to her superhero look for the month of June.

"Very tasteful," Tikki said, clapping her little nubs together happily. As she examined the pink, blue and purple striped ribbons.  "They’re clearly a nod to your own sexuality, helping bring awareness and visibility, while remaining your usual professional Ladybug self." She swooped in and nuzzled her holder's cheek. "It's so nice to see society changing their perspective on this matter."

"I can't wait to show Chat." At seventeen, she truly felt her partner was her best friend. Sure, she had very good friends in her civilian life, and some of them even unknowingly backed her up in battle now and again, but over time Chat's unwavering support had risen above the rest. About nine months after getting their miraculous, Master Fu started meeting with them to learn more about their individual specialties and powers. He gave them homework and exercises to work on both alone and together. Despite the covert nature of their time together, it had had the intense bonding impact of a week away at camp, adding to their already strong friendship.

While she still insisted they maintain their secret identities, she'd relaxed a lot as she'd grown more confident and sure of herself as both Ladybug and Marinette. She was no longer opposed to sharing personal details that wouldn't identify them, though in the last year she'd gradually accepted that a reveal wouldn't be such a bad thing. It had been nice to really get to know and understand her partner. Given his isolated upbringing and cold father, it made sense that he'd needed to learn proper social etiquette for pursuing someone romantically. She'd been gratified when he met up with her for training one evening with a heartfelt apology for his self-described "dudebro behavior." He'd been respectful and appropriate ever since.

"Didn't Chat say he was planning on coming out this month?" Tikki asked. "In his civilian life?"

Marinette nodded. “That’s part of why I want to do this, this year. I want to support him for a change.” He'd seen and heard how her own process worked for her. At fourteen, Ladybug came out as bi, letting her test the waters and see if she could handle the reaction without a super suit to deflect the cruelty she expected to follow. The following year, Marinette made it clear to those who hadn't already figured it out. Since it wasn't something she'd actively hidden, it wasn't a big surprise to her friends and family, though it was confirmation for those who didn't already know for sure. 

Last year the two heroes had been asked to speak at Paris Pride Fortnight, and Chat Noir made a beautiful heartfelt speech at Tour Montparnasse, ultimately revealing that he wasn't merely a supportive ally, but that he was also bisexual. Only Ladybug knew that her sweet and kind partner was still very firmly in the closet as his unmasked self. She'd been the person he went to when he was starting to question his sexuality, and she'd been first person he'd told once he felt he knew where on the scale he landed. She suspected she was still the only one who knew, and she was excited and hopeful that his friends would be as supportive as hers were.

"It's about time to meet up with him," Marinette said. Technically it was a little early, but Chat was often early to their trainings. It got him out of his house and let him feel free. "Can we give the new ribbons a test run?"

"Of course!" Tikki said brightly. "You know the words."

* * *

Chat looked the part of an utterly dejected kitten when she found him atop the Eiffel Tower. He didn't even try to fake it when she zipped up to their favorite beam and landed beside his hunched form. He glanced at her, a deep hurt clear in his eyes before he returned his gaze to Paris. "Hey Bug," he said softly.

"May I hug you?" She was pretty sure of the answer, but she needed to be sure. "You look like you need a hug or thirty-six."

He let out a totally unamused snort. "I would love a hug, and I'm not sure thirty-six even comes close to what I need." His voice sounded rough, something she'd learned happened  when he'd fought with his father. Shouting and crying were hard on him.

She threw her arms around him, pulling him close. "I'm happy to listen if you want to talk about it. But we can also sit quietly if that would help you more. It's entirely your call."

He took a shuddering breath and burrowed into her shoulder.

"Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry," she murmured, moving to lean against an upright beam so she could better hold his weight. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

After many long minutes, he seemed to relax, the shakiness had passed. "It's my father," he muttered. "But you probably already guessed that."

She was starting to think the biggest danger in revealing identities was that she'd straight up murder his father once she knew who he was. The abusive fuckwad.

"I told him that I planned to come out as bi in the next few days, and… I knew he wouldn't like it, so I'd done my research. I had a whole presentation on my planned social media announcements and stuff. I had statistics to show that it wouldn't hurt in faaa - our line of business." He let out a heavy sigh.

"It didn't go well?" She wished everyone had parents like hers.  So supportive and loving. 

"Ha!" He let out a mirthless laugh. "Apparently, he didn't realize I wasn't straight." He sat up, rubbing angrily at his face. "I guess that means I've done a good job at hiding it, or maybe he really pays as little attention to me as my friends say."

She caught his hand. "Did he hurt you?"

He cringed and she wished she could take back her words at the pain they obviously caused. "I have no illusions that he loves me.  I'm not sure he's capable of it. And I kind of thought he didn't feel anything, that maybe he wasn't human enough to have emotions anymore, but the disgust… the absolute revulsion he feels for me being bi… it hurt far more than any slap or punch could have."

She scowled out at the lights of Paris. "Just so we're clear here, I hate your father. I've never really hated anything, not truly hated it before.  It's kind of a gross feeling."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." His voice was soft, and she wondered how many times he tried to convince himself that he didn't really hate his father. "Anyway, I… I don't think it's going to be possible for me to be public about my sexuality until I move out. He hauled out his usual array of threats if I go against his wishes and come out as planned."

"Oh my god, is he Hawkmoth?" she demanded. "Because he sure as hell is having a go at being Paris' greatest villain." She shook her head. "You're seventeen.  You know how you feel, and science is behind us on this. Sexuality isn't binary and all evidence suggests that treating your queer kids like there's something wrong with them increases their risk of alcohol and drug use, depression, and suicide." Though she had to miss more meetings than she wanted, she'd joined the Lycee chapter of the Gender and Sexuality Alliance in her first year there. Lots of people thought she was just being supportive of Marc since it was also the year they started collaborating on cross disciplinary projects. With the meetings she’d made it to, she'd learned more than she'd ever wanted to know about poor outcomes for teens like them. 

She turned to give Chat a full once-over. "You're not okay, Chat. And that's fair.  It would be unreasonable to expect you to be okay while living in the home of a man who finds your sexuality disgusting. For your own well-being, I think you need to start looking at getting out of there as soon as you can. Whether you get your own place, or you stay with friends, you need to get out of that house."

He nodded, looking a bit surprised by her vehemence.

"You're beautiful and amazing, and I'm so proud of you." She caught his face in both her hands. "You are perfect the way you are. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

Even in the low light, she caught the warm flush of pink in his cheeks. "Thanks, Milady."

"And I need you to do me a favor." She picked up one of his hands, clasping it firmly between hers.

"Anything," he whispered.

"I need you to tell me immediately if you ever feel like harming yourself.” She was completely serious, and she saw surprise on his face.

“Oh, I’d never…”

She shook her head. “No Chat. You may think you’d never, right now. But that can change. And it can change so fast.” She squeezed his hand. “You may feel like you’re deflecting your father’s hostility and negative reaction, but some of that gets through. And it will every time. It will add up, and it can suffocate you. So promise, please.”

Understanding washed away the surprise. He nodded.

“I need you, Kitty,” she said gently. “I really can’t do this without you. I wouldn’t have the heart to keep doing it.”

His smile was weak and watery, but it was sincere. “Thanks Milady.”

“And you’ll work on getting out of the house?” she asked, certain it was the long-term solution he really needed.

“I’m going to need to think that one over a bit more,” he admitted with a shrug. “There’s… a lot to consider.”

“There is,” she agreed. “And if you can’t figure it all out, let me know.  I’ll help. I’ll find you a place to stay if need be.”

He hugged her again, for a long moment.

As she tightened her grip on him, she considered what else he could to to feel better. “Maybe you should find one friend, one person who you know will absolutely not blab to others, and let them know. You deserve to have someone in your regular life who you can share this stuff with.”

“It seems unfair to burden any of my friends with this secret,” he admitted.

“My Maman has a saying about that,” she pointed out. “A burden shared, is a burden halved. Just make sure it’s someone who will respect your need for secrecy.”

“I’ll think about it,” he agreed. “Like seriously and for real." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribug reveals her new plan for being supportive of her partner and people like him this Pride.

Marinette arrived at school early with her art portfolio case full of posters she’d stayed up half the night making.  There were several copies of five different designs, and she thought they would complement the ones the Gender and Sexuality Alliance hung up after school yesterday, to be ready for Pride today. She’d run the new ones by the group chat, and she was super proud of how well the rest of the team took this variation on their message.

She dashed straight for her advisor’s office, keen to get them approved so she and Marc could put them up before the school got too busy.

“Hey Nette!” Marc called, as she turned the corner.  They were standing at her advisor’s door, holding it open. “We’re all ready for you.”

She beamed at her friend. “Thank you so much for helping me rush this through.”

Marc shook their head. “No, Nette.  Thank  **you** for realizing we were leaving out a whole group of our family who might hurt a bit more than usual this month.”

Monsieur Babatt pushed some things out of the way on his desk. “Marc says you got an inspiration last night that warrants urgency.” He patted the desk.  “Let me see the designs.”

Marc helped Marinette open the portfolio without spilling the posters everywhere. “Holy cows, Nette!  How many did you make?”

“Ten each of five designs,” she said, revealing the first one, a rainbow turtle hiding in its shell.  The text ‘ _ It’s okay if you’re not ready yet’ _ arched over the top.

“Did you sleep  **at all** ?” Marc demanded.  “Oooh. I like how this one turned out.”

“I was motivated by rage,” Marinette reminded them. She’d also been able to use a bit of her Ladybug magic to create them faster than she might have otherwise, but that was a secret she shared only with Tikki.

“I take it this is an issue of personal significance?” Monsieur Babatt asked, turning over the posters to get to the next design. This one featured a male-coded student covering his rainbow shirt with a black button-down.  _ ‘We’ll be here for you when it’s safe for you to come out.’ _

Marinette nodded. “I have a friend from another school, and he… he told his father last night that he wanted to come out this month.” Her eyes stung, and she wasn’t sure if it was anger at his father or hurt on Chat’s behalf. “I’m the only person who knows, and…”  Marc’s arm slipped around her shoulders, giving her strength. “His father threatened him.”

Monsiuer Babatt shook his head, frowning. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I can’t imagine how hard that would be. You’re a good friend to him.” He uncapped his pen and scrawled his initials in the lower right corner of all the posters. “I’ll go get a ladder and meet you two outside the art room.  We can start there.”

“You’re going to help?” Marc asked, surprised.

“This is a worthy cause, and I’m glad you’re both finding ways to include students who aren’t ready or able to celebrate the occasion,” the teacher said.  “We have about half an hour, and there’s a lot to do here. I’m happy to help.”

* * *

Though she was only running on about four hours of sleep, Marinette was energized by the positive reaction to the posters. She didn’t even mind when an akuma came up. It just gave her the opportunity to see how Chat was today, because her concern for him had migrated into the critical zone, and she was eager to reveal the more extreme measures she’d taken for the month.

She ducked into the bathroom, transformed and flew out the window, trailing the pink, purple and blue cape she’d added to her suit. She and Tikki had many fun jokes about the dangers of capes, and took that into consideration in the design.

Chat was already on the scene, crouched on the edge of a building, watching as the akuma smashed every piece of glass they could find. “Good afternoon my lovely Chaton,” she whispered as she dropped down beside him. “What have we here?”

He turned to her and his eyes went wide. “Wow,” he said, finally. “You made more upgrades.”

She caught the edge of the cape and swished it as a dancer might a long skirt or ribbon. “I felt a need to be more supportive this Pride.”

His face softened and his pupils expanded just a bit. “You did it for me.”

“You bet your leather clad ass I did.” She stood proudly. “I’m here for you, and not just for this month.” She tilted her head to the side. "You also helped me realize that your situation is probably not unique, and I want to support those who can't come out." 

His eyes got a little extra glisteny for a moment. “Aren’t capes kind of… dangerous?” he asked. “I mean… I’ve seen the Incredibles.”

She held out the edge toward him. “Give it a pull,” she suggested.

He was visibly reluctant, but he gave it a little tug and stepped back, surprised when it came off in his hand.  “Woah.”

She beamed at him. “It’ll stick around for you, but if you let go or if someone else gets hold of it, it’ll vanish and reappear on my suit.”

“Wicked.” He tossed it into the air, almost mesmerized as it dissolved, only to fade back in draped over her shoulders.

"Now let's go deal with our smashy friend, shall we?" she suggested. "I have a quiz in one of my afternoon classes that I really shouldn't miss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Have had a crazy busy week with the kids' end of school year stuff and my daughter's upcoming birthday bash. It's looking like this will be five chapters, so more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a heart-to-heart with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a conversation about an unsupportive bi-phobic parent and hints at poor outcomes that are more prevalent among queer teens. It is offset by a supportive friend and healthy discussion.

"Thank you Nadja. As a matter of fact, I  **do** have a message for a very special group of Parisians," Ladybug said, her voice a little tinny as it played through Alya's cellphone.

"Let me guess," Nadja Chamak said brightly. "Would it be for the GLBTQ of Paris?" She gestured to Ladybug's cape, on full display in the light breeze.  Magical fabrics were a dream to work with.

Chat stepped up next to his partner, and the accents his kwami had made to the suit stood out well against the black, even on the tiny screen. His boot cuffs, belt, and wrist cuffs had each been done in a different pride flag scheme.

"It's a subset of that community, yes." Her eyes cut to her partner before she turned to face the camera, personally addressing Paris. "It's unfortunately true that not all GLBTQ people are able to be out.  There are some who can't risk the potential backlash. Worse still, are those for whom it would be unsafe."

"Is that really still an issue?" Nadja asked.  "Pride is huge, and a growing number of people are identifying as queer in some way or another."

"We've had progress, but a complete social shift will take time," Chat said, shrugging.

Ladybug frowned a little. "I have a very good friend who wants to be out.  He's fine with who he is. But his… guardian wouldn't permit it." The frown morphed to a full scowl, only fading when Chat lightly ran a hand down her back. "So I have this message for those who have family and friends who seem stuck in the puritanical dark ages. You are valid.  You are not disgusting, broken, an aberration, or anything else you may have been called. You are loved. I'm here for you, not just today or this month. I'm here for you all the time. I'm asking the Ladyblog to set up some resources and a contact form so we can get you help if you need to get out of an unhealthy environment, if you feel trapped, or if you lose all hope. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you." She glanced at Chat, giving him a soft smile.

The video froze. "Here," Alya said, pointing vehemently at the screen.  "See that? That's significant."

Marinette tilted her head. "Significant of what?"

Alya rolled her eyes. "This is the kind of signal long-term romantic partners use for silent communication. And you can bet that there's a story behind this announcement."

"Really?" Adrien asked, leaning on the desk, his forehead furrowed. "Like what?"

"I bet Chat Noir lost someone important to him because they couldn't come out, maybe a sibling or a friend," Alya said, eagerly spinning her tale. "Ladybug loves him, and she's clearly doing this for him."

She wasn't entirely wrong, but she was still pretty far of the mark. "That sounds like a great fanfic plot, Als," Marinette suggested.

Nino cackled. "Nette's got a point, dude. You're taking that speculation for a roller-coaster ride."

Alya huffed. "One day you'll see I'm right," she insisted.

"Thanks for sharing this," Adrien said, his voice softer than usual. "It's an important message."

"Yeah," Alya agreed with a shrug. "It aligns well with Marinette's spontaneous Pride campaign, so I figured it was a special interest." She looked at Marinette. "How's your friend doing? The one who made you realize this was an issue?"

She considered for a moment. "I think he's doing okay." He was stupidly good at hiding his feelings, though, and that still made her worry.  "I'm sure he'll be glad to know you asked about him."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of ours," Nino said. "I'm in for giving him a crash space if he needs it."

Happy warmth filled her. She really had the best friends. "Thank you."

As Nino and Alya turned back to their things, pulling out their work for their upcoming class, Adrien's warm hand rested lightly over hers.  Three or four years ago, that would have turned her into a levitating babbling idiot. "Did you need something?" she asked.

Adrien nodded, his eyes wide and just a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Could we have lunch together?  There's something I need to talk to you about. Something that I need your help with."

Marinette nodded quickly. "If there's anything I can help you with, I'm happy to do so."

* * *

"Here you go." Marinette slid a plate in front of Adrien before taking a seat across from him.  "A  **totally** carb-free baguette sandwich."  She winked, happy when he smiled in response. He'd seemed a little more tense than usual, and she was glad the usual line about not spoiling his ridiculous model diet still worked on him.

He closed his eyes and took a slow breath in through his nose. "It smells fantastic." Despite how happy he looked about his lunch, he hesitated, his fingers going to smooth down his hair or fiddle with the cuffs on his overshirt.

"Adrien," she said, gently reaching across the table to prevent him from mangling the buttoned cuff. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He nodded, not quite meeting her eyes.

"And I already know you need help with something, so half the battle's already won, okay?" She was relieved when his fingers tentatively wrapped around hers.

He nodded again, taking a shuddering breath. "It's just… last time I did this… it didn't go well." He was pale now, and she wondered if he was nervous enough to throw up.

"I'm so sorry that's the case." What on earth did he need to talk to her about? She chewed on her lip in thought. "Would it help if you can't see me? Like, if you keep your eyes closed or we sit back to back or something?"

"Maybe?" He sighed.

She let go of his hand and moved to sit beside him, tucking her elbow into his, and clasping his hand in both of hers. "I'm here and I've got you." She leaned against him for a moment. "If there's a way you can ease into it, go ahead. And if it's too hard now, there's always later, or on the phone."

He nodded, letting exhaling in an uneven huff. "Yeah. I… um, I want to thank you. You've always been amazing, and since we started Lycee, you've been a total inspiration to me."

She squeezed his hand, afraid that if she spoke, she'd derail him.

"Your special poster initiative for the GSA's Pride observation really means a lot to me." He sounded calmer now, his words a little rushed but the hesitation was gone.

"The one about people who are still closeted?" she asked. It never occurred to her before. Adrien was so inhibited by Gabriel's control and rules that he'd been on a grand total of two dates over the course of their entire friendship. He didn't overtly moon over anyone. But now, she wondered if there was a lot more to it he'd just had to hide.

He nodded. "Yeah. It really speaks to me... for me." His sigh was resigned now. "It's so hard watching other people get to embrace and share who they are, wanting to do the same, but not being allowed."

Her eyes stung at the injustice. "You want to come out, but Gabriel won't let you?"

He nodded. "He's…" He tilted his head back and she recognized his rapid blinking as an attempt to not cry. 

"He's an asshole," she finished for him.

He let out a single bark of laughter. "You're not wrong."

She stood up so she could wrap her arms around him in a snug hug. "You're a beautiful and amazing person, and you don't deserve his crap."

"Thanks, Marinette."  His arms slipped around her and he buried his face in her neck.  "I thought, if I could tell one person who would understand and who could keep it secret, it might make it better."

"And you picked me?" She tightened her hug for a moment. "I'm honored." She let go and stepped back, smiling at him. "So tell me. Come out to me, and I'll treasure the fact that I know this about you.  I'll support you and celebrate with you in secret until we can do it publicly."

He straightened up on the stool, grinning a little, though his eyes looked wetter than usual. "I'm bi, Mari. Like you."

"I'm so proud of you." She caught both of his hands in hers. "Now eat your lunch.  I'll be right back. We need celebratory cupcakes for this."

"Really?" He brightened further.

She nodded.  "Mama and Papa have a whole lovely array of Pride cakes.  I'll be back." She didn't want to leave him alone for too long, but she did need a moment to gather her thoughts and regain control of her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to go over to Adrien's house and beat the ever-loving snot out of Gabriel.

It only took a matter of minutes to duck into the bakery and snatch two brightly frosted cupcakes and return to the apartment. Adrien was partway through his sandwich, smiling and looking a whole lot happier.

"Ta-da!" She placed the pink, purple, and blue swirled cupcake in front of him, keeping the rainbow for herself. "Happy Pride, Adrien."

He giggled.  "You too, Nette."

They were almost done with lunch when something occurred to her. "I'm glad you felt you could share this with me. But I'm a little curious why Nino wasn't your first choice."

"Part of it was your posters, and how vocal you've been about the queer community members who aren't able to really join the community. And..." He looked down, his cheeks abruptly going pink. That was an interesting, and totally adorable reaction. "I kind of have a ginormous crush on him," he mumbled.

She beamed at him. She'd seen the way Nino's reactions to his best friend evolved over the years. "I suspect that's a mutual feeling."

Adrien shrugged. "Really?" Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I can't do anything about it other than pine in secret anyway."

"Awwww," she whined, poking at the frosting on her cupcake in discontent. 

"It's so awkward having a crush on one of your best friends," he complained.

"It's only awkward when you can't do anything about it," she said, knowing this from past experience. "And you two would be so cute together." She pouted a little.

Blushing, he shrugged.  "It can't be helped."

"Did your father know you weren't straight before you told him?" she asked. He'd been so worked up about telling her, she knew it hadn't gone well. But how badly did it go? How much did she need to worry?

He shook his head. "No. Despite being a man in fashion, he totally default IDs everyone as straight." He smiled sadly at his cupcake, not meeting her eyes.  "He told me I was disgusting. A degenerate."

"He's the disgusting one," Marinette said. "Do you… would it be possible or better for you to move out?" As she had with Chat, she had to stomp down on her knowledge of statistics regarding depression, drug use, and suicide attempts among queer teens and young adults. "I really think it would be healthier.

He chuckled. "Actually, this whole thing has kind of made me start to consider that in a way I never had before. He's never going to accept the me I really am.  He's always trying to mold me into something  **he** finds acceptable and perfect, and it's… gross. If I have to hear one more time about how Agreste men are or aren't something, I may completely lose my shit."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're an Agreste man, so I think whatever you happen to do is something Agreste men do."

He looked amused by that.

"And I'm here for you whenever you need to talk about any of this," Marinette promised.  "Nino and Alya will be here for you, too, even if you don't tell them everything until later. They'll understand if you frame it that you're finding it hard to live with Gabriel. They won't ask for more than you want to share."

He nodded.

"And if you're willing to share this with someone else, Luka might be a really good choice," she suggested. "They're going to understand your situation better than any of us." Luka's father had been horrified and unwilling to accept his eldest child's gender identity, and he'd been pretty put out by Juleka's sexuality. As a result, he'd vanished from their lives eight years ago, before Adrien met them.

"Oh… I hadn't even thought of that," Adrien muttered. "How's Luka's music program going? I've done a shitty job keeping in touch." 

Marinette smiled, happy to talk about her sweetheart. "They're loving the classes, but the homework's… well, a lot." Though Luka had chosen a school in Paris, they weren't able to spend as much time together as they'd hoped. "They'll have a lot more time for friends once the semester's out, and I know they'd want to help you. I won't share your secrets, though. That's your choice."

Adrien's hand was warm on her shoulder. "Thanks Marinette." His smile was soft and warm. "You're such an incredible friend. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to have this done much sooner, but the beginning of the kids' summer break has been crazy - bike rides, birthdays, family visits, puppy mayhem, and unexpected silkworms, oh my.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir hang out at Paris Pride. What could possibly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, but it ended up being a long chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it.
> 
> Cautionary note: This chapter includes a references to and conversations with unsupportive queer-phobic parents, some bigotry, and use of straight nonsense. There is also a dildo for comedic purposes.

Ladybug looked out into the colorful sea of Pride celebrants pouring into Place de la République. The energy was amazing, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Oh gosh, check out those wings!" She slapped at Chat's arm to draw his attention to the wire and sheer-fabric construction heading their way. They sat at the feet of the statue of Marianne, where they could catch a good look at the parade while also keeping an eye out for trouble. They'd already delivered two pickpockets, a lost child, and an obvious full-spectrum queer-phobe to the police. The last one had been the most concerning, given that he had a butane lighter and a soaker style water gun loaded with something that smelled highly flammable.

"Wings?" Chat Noir said, frantically looking into the sky.

"No, silly," she said with a laugh. She tilted his head back to the crowd. " **Good** wings.  Down there."

"I'm kind of surprised people still wear butterfly wings around here," he said, his smile bright as he waved to the shirtless man who had realized his articulated wings had caught the attention of Paris' heroes. "Oh geez, he's hot, too."

Ladybug laughed again.  She just felt so full of happiness, surrounded by this celebration, sharing it with her best friend. "He really is. But I get a feeling he'd be more accepting of your advances than mine."

"Pffft." He snorted. The rainbow wings opened to flash paired male symbols in the upper half of the forewing, and if she wasn’t mistaken, the man was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Chat..

"Was it hard for you to get away?" she asked. His father had continued to get weirder as the annual Pride festival approached. Likewise, Gabriel had been increasingly strict with Adrien's schedule, and she worried for both of them.

Chat Noir shrugged. "As far as I know, he thinks I'm in my room binging on anime."

She shook her head, disgusted. She'd already approached her parents about letting Adrien move in with them if he found he couldn't stand it with his father any longer. She wondered if it was time to extend the same welcome to Chat Noir. He deserved it just as much.

"What about you?" he asked. "You’re here with friends, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm supposed to be marching with my school's Gender and Sexuality Alliance. I started the parade with them." She shrugged. "Fortunately, I have a reputation as a  **total** space cadet, and in this crowd they won't be surprised to have lost me halfway through the parade."

He gawked at her. "Your friends think you're a ditz?  Ladybug? The genius behind  **this** operation?" He gestured to the two of them.

She shrugged.  "It just reinforces the idea that normal me is nothing like Ladybug.  And that's good. Besides, I'm not the only clever one here."

He frowned. "I'm not sure I'm on board with them thinking poorly of you just for a cover.  You're amazing, Milady. And I'd bet you're just as amazing in your regular life."

She gave him a hug. "And you're a sweetheart." He melted against her, as he usually did when hugged. "If you need more hugs today, there are some forty and fifty-year olds walking around with shirts that say free mom hugs and free dad hugs." Her parents happened to be part of that group, wearing shirts she'd screen-printed. 

"That sounds heavenly." He sat back up. "Eew, cultural appropriation to your right." He shook his head, raising his baton to snap a quick picture. "What do Native American warbonnets have to do with sexuality?"

“Nothing.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Like anything, this festival can be used as an excuse to cross some lines that shouldn't be. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make a post about that kind of thing. Later." His head turned the other way, and his hand came up to cover his mouth. "Holy crap. Look. At. Those. Platforms."

She searched for a moment, eventually finding the person in a fluffy white tutu standing precariously in platform shoes that were easily twelve inches high. "Wow.  Those are like… they're nearly as tall as the Chix on Stix stilts were."

"Blister city," Chat said. " **Mad** respect for them making it through the parade in those."

"I bet Adrien Agreste could handle those," she said, smiling at the thought of Adrien sweeping down the runway in those ridiculous things. He'd grown quite fond of the over-the-top nature of runway, preferring it to the bland studio shoots he did far too many of. And to be fair, he was crazy good at it.

"Really?" Chat grinned at her, then eyed up the person in the platforms again. "I know he's good, Paris' golden boy and all, but  **those** might be out of his league."

Ladybug vehemently shook her head, and opened her bandalore to catch a picture. "He's a god among men when it comes to fashion and presentation."

"You've got that look," he said, arching one eyebrow.  "What's going on in that clever brain of yours?"

"I want to challenge Adrien to walk in a pair of those," she said. "It might take me a few days to figure out how to pitch it, but I think he'd enjoy the opportunity to flaunt his skills."

"Keep me in the loop on that," Chat Noir said. "I want to see how that turns out."

"Will do." She tucked her bandalore away.

"Is your sweetheart not coming to Pride?" he asked, as if suddenly realizing that could be a thing. "I'm not keeping you from something important to them, am I?"

She patted his shoulder. "They don't care for crowds, and prefer to watch the parade and big festivities on TV. They're hosting a party with several of our friends tomorrow, because we know some other queer folk who need a lower key event." She wished she could invite Adrien, but he wasn't ready to share his identity with anyone else. He'd scheduled a visit with Luka, though, so she was cautiously optimistic that his future was going to be brighter. Their friend group wasn’t remotely hetero, and she was reasonably sure they could all keep a secret. Alya had come out as pan and poly shortly after her amicable split with Nino at the beginning of Lycee. She was currently in a relationship with both Chloe and Kagami that utterly baffled Marinette, but as long as her friend was happy, it didn’t matter. Nino had been a quieter about his orientation, but he’d casually dated men and women, and she strongly suspected he was holding a torch for his best friend..

Chat Noir reached to point out something of interest, but a sudden blast of pop music that could only be Taylor Swift drowned out the sounds of the parade. He froze, his eyes wide and his tail stiff with alarm.

"Crapity snacks," Ladybug muttered. "Looks like breaktime is over, Kitty." She rose to peer around the statue to see the akuma. He stood on the taller brick corner tower of a building on the corner of Rue du Faubourg du Temple. He was dressed all in blue, carrying a white flag featuring old school male and female symbols holding hands.

"Odds on it being that piece of trash we picked up earlier," Chat suggested.

"It's either him, or someone just like him," she muttered. “So gross.”

"I'm The Oppressed, and I'm sick of being spit on by the heterophobic queers of Paris!" the akuma bellowed in a magically amplified voice. "You degenerates have infected my daughter with your alternative lifestyles, so today we're going to celebrate straight pride!"

"Ugh," Ladybug groaned. "Such straight nonsense."

The Oppressed waved his flag at the closest group of revelers, and a beam of white light washed over them, changing their clothes into conservative blue suits or pink dresses. Those now in pink had long styled hair, full makeup, and jewelry that many would have considered feminine.  Those in blue had short hair and broad watches and briefcases.

"Oh hells no!"  Ladybug drew back her bandalore, preparing to throw.  "We need to get him the fuck out of here. There are people here with significant gender dysphoria, and we are  **not** letting Hawkass do this to them during  **their** festival." She loosed her bandalore, cutting through the sky directly in The Oppressed's view, and landing on the corner tower across the street from him. "You want my earrings, you ugly bigot? Come and get them!" She swished her bi flag cape at him, hoping the taunt was enough to refocus his attention.  

"Ladybug!" The Oppressed shouted. "You're the  **worst** offender. Your speeches boasting about your disgusting choice convinced my daughter to come out as pansexual."

"I'm proud of your daughter," Ladybug called back. She felt bad for the girl who had this man as her father. "You'd do better to love her for who she  **is** , than for who you think she should be."

"You know nothing of parenting." The harsh voice carrying over the roof behind The Oppressor gave her chills; for the first time in over a year, Hawk Moth had shown up for one of his own fights. "You're a mere child. And children need guidance from their parents."

She wanted to punch that smug look right off his face.

"Children are suggestible and will make foolish decisions at the encouragement of their stupid friends and… heroes." He sneered the last word.

He was furious, and it was obvious. Could she get him irrational enough to make a mistake? Perhaps today was the day they would finally capture the moth. "Awww. You make it sound so personal," she said, pouting at him, hoping to feed his anger. "Wait-wait-wait. Do  **you** actually have kids?" Now that was a horrifying thought.

He scowled. "If you must know, yes. My naive son is here  **some** where, thanks to you and those idiot friends of his." God his words were so very Gabriel. It was like they used the same conservative parenting guide. "You've made him think there's no harm in exploring--" He was cut off by a sudden roar from the crowd of Pride attendees that rose over the chorus of the pop song How You Get the Girl. 

A blast of glitter-filled air rose to the rooftops, plastering both Hawk Moth and The Oppressor in sparkles. She glanced down and saw Chat Noir with a group of people including the butterfly man they'd admired earlier. In a coordinated effort, Chat spun his baton to create a strong enough wind to carry a second pile of glitter up to the villains.

"You take care of Chat Noir!" Hawk Moth snapped, coughing out a cloud of sparkly fragments. "I'll handle the bug."

"I do  **not** consent to your hands being anywhere near me," Ladybug sassed. The very idea creeped her out, but he was the one who introduced hands to the conversation. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you that no means no?" She threw her bandalore up. "Lucky charm!" She caught the spotted item glancing quickly at it, then grinning as she looked across the street at the man who had terrorized Paris for years.

Hawk Moth's confident bearing faltered a moment.

"So tell me Hawky, you wanna get lucky?" She held aloft the sizeable silicone dildo, shaking it enough to make it wiggle and almost giggling as he visibly blanched. "I think my miraculous is suggesting that you need a bit of help getting rid of some tension." She heard chaos below, and suddenly Chat Noir was beside her.

"Milady, I bring you the spoils of war." He knelt, presenting her with the hideous flag.

"Oh Kitty, you always know what I want." She traded the dildo for the flag. "Keep tabs on our dear friend for me. I'd hate for him to go fluttering off." She snapped the thin flagpole in half, ripping the banner for good measure. Once the purified butterfly was released, and the few Parisians who'd been modified by the akuma had been restored, she could focus on the rest of this situation. 

"Might I trouble you for one of your ribbons?" Chat Noir asked, watching their long time enemy with a look that could only be described as predatory. "I have an idea."

Hawk Moth's composure was clearly shaken, and he suddenly scrambled to the far edge of the tower, clearly planning to drop to a lower portion of the building's roof in retreat.

Ladybug slipped one of her ribbons free, dropping it into Chat's hand. "I look forward to putting your idea into action. I'll keep Monsieur Hate-Filled-Bigot from straying too far, while you do that." She soared over the gap between the buildings. Early in their tenure as heroes, she'd been responsible for all the ideas. While she'd always managed to come through, it had been terribly stressful. It was such a relief to find that her partner had his share of good plans.

Hawk Moth yanked a sabre out of his cane, training the tip on her. "I will not hesitate to pin you to the roof like an insect in a display box," he snarled.

Close melee with edged weapons was more of Chat's thing, but changing the situation in her own favor, was hers. "I'd love to see you try." Her wrist snapped out, wrapping the line of her bandalore around the thin blade. A quick yank pulled the weapon out of his hand, sending it clattering to the roof behind her.

Hawk Moth let out a screech of rage. It was cut off as Chat Noir launched himself overhead, arcing gracefully to land farther down the roof, trapping their enemy between them.

Chat thumped the bottom of his staff against the roof, and the dildo he'd tied upright on the top jiggled in response. "Mine's better than yours," the cat superhero said proudly. He gestured to his enhanced weapon in case the modification hadn't been immediately clear. He twirled the staff in his hands before lunging and jabbing it at Hawk Moth. 

Ladybug grinned, realizing her partner's plan as Hawk Moth apparently forgot all about her in his desire to get away from the spotted silicone dick. With a light tug, her cape came off in her hands.  Two quiet steps and she flicked the end out to snap Hawk Moth's cheek. 

In a matter of moments, she was able to wrap the man in a tight cocoon of magical pride fabric, only his neck and head free. If Chat's final blow, a slap of the dildo to Hawk Moth's temple, came later than strictly necessary, she wasn't going to mention it.  The jerk had ruined a ridiculous number of her plans over the years. She stared at him for a moment, the way she might assess an akuma in search for the object they needed to break.

“Tie tack,” she said, keeping her grip on the villain lest he should escape when they were so close to winning. 

Chat reached out and plucked the miraculous from Hawk Moth's collar, and the costume vanished in a wave of purple light, leaving Gabriel Agreste tightly bundled in a bisexual pride flag. The irony was not wasted on Ladybug.

"Oh." Chat said softly. "Well I guess that makes more sense than it doesn't."

Furious that the man who had been terrorizing Paris for most of her teen years was Adrien's asshole father, Ladybug grabbed his lapels and gave a yank. As he lurched forward, she brought up her knee, driving it into his nose.

"You'll pay for that," Gabriel snarled as blood dribbled down his face. "Brutality of a suspect in your custody is a punishable offense."

"Brutality?" Chat asked calmly. "I didn't see anything. You must've gotten your nose broken during the fight." He shrugged. "If only Ladybug hadn't already cured Paris of your akuma's damage… I guess you'll just have to live with it." He shook his head in mock sympathy. "Oh look!" He pointed to a collection of cop cars, their lights flashing as they parked along Rue du Faubourg du Temple. "Your escort has arrived to take you to your new home."

Ladybug helped Chat Noir deliver Gabriel to the police but had to go recharge while they took Chat's statement. By the time she'd gotten far enough from the festival to feed Tikki, retransform, and return, there was no sign of the cavalcade that had appeared to deliver Gabriel to the station. In fact, it took her another ten minutes of searching to find her partner, sitting cross-legged as he watched the parade continue to fill Place de la République. He looked a little sad, maybe wistful.

"Hey Kitty," she said, alighting beside him.

"Welcome back, Bug." He sighed, leaning into her as she slipped an arm around him.

"So that just happened," she said. It didn't quite feel real.

He plucked the tiny miraculous from one of his pockets, holding it out to her. "It definitely did."

"Do you want to hold onto it until we get it to Fu?" she asked.

"That would be inadvisable," he replied. "But thank you for trusting me."

She slipped the miraculous into one of the pockets she'd demanded when she'd re-designed her suit a few years back. "So Hawk Moth's out of the picture, and we always said we'd do a reveal once that was done," she pointed out.

He nodded, but didn't leap on the idea the way she expected him to.

"I'm kind of in a mood to beat the crap out of biphobic fathers," she said, squeezing his shoulder. "So I may as well find out who you are. And if he's a real piece of work, you can come live with me."

He stared at her, slowly blinking. "Really?"

She nodded. “I’m friends with Adrien Agreste.  I can tell you that now. And I’ve already gotten permission from my parents for him to take the guest room.” She sighed. “I figured he might need an escape from his father, and that was before I knew he was Hawk Moth.”

“And your parents were just okay with that?” he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

“They love Adrien.  They’d adopt him if they could.” She gave him a sad smile.

“I bet he’d let them,” he said softly, oddly choked up.

“I’m sure the same goes for you,” she insisted, already considering logistics. She could take the spare room, giving Adrien and Chat her room to share. “Now are you going to let me know who you are so I can rough up your father, or what?”

He laughed. “You already did, Bug.” He shook his head. “Hawk Moth was my father, and I am totally moving in with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration pics:  
> [ARticulated wings](https://www.gettyimages.com/detail/news-photo/man-with-huge-articulated-butterfly-wings-costume-at-a-news-photo/187894889?adppopup=true)  
> [Platforms](https://www.gettyimages.com/detail/news-photo/gay-pride-in-paris-france-in-june-1996-news-photo/120384580?adppopup=true)
> 
> Tbehartoo wrote an excellent piece from the perspective of Marinette's parents (with their mom and dad hug t-shirts), called [Parents at Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723444), and you should totally check it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Adrien's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cautionary note: references past abusive/neglectful parenting.

"Adrien! Nino's here," Papa's voice carried easily into Marinette's room. "Come down and help him carry up the snacks."

"Ooh!" Despite the last three weeks of freedom to eat, do, and be what he wanted, Adrien was still visibly excited about both the arrival of his boyfriend and unlimited Dupain-Cheng treats. "Coming, Papa."

Luka draped their arms over Marinette's shoulders, brushing their cheeks together. "It's nice to see him so happy."

"I know." She smiled, contentedly leaning against them. "Getting to be part of that really makes it all worth it." Adrien had the smaller bedroom, formerly the Dupain-Cheng guest room, and he insisted he didn't mind at all. But it was nice for them to have a place to hang out, all the teens that tended to show up usually in twos and threes, that didn't feel like they were taking over the living room. So Marinette rearranged part of her room, letting Adrien decorate it with beanbags and a ridiculous TV set up for movies and gaming.

"Is it weird having him as your brother now?" Luka asked, giving her temple a light kiss. "I mean, you had a crush on him for a couple of years, and he had a crush on Ladybug for about as long." 

Marinette shook her head. "That all died down a long time ago, and he's been such a good friend to me on both sides of the mask." It had been a little terrifying when Luka first told her they'd figured out she was Ladybug. She was grateful they'd waited until  **after** Hawk Moth was in police custody to reveal they'd known almost as long as they'd known each other. They'd also known Adrien's secret, but waited to bring it up until she knew. She and Adrien had decided to keep their superhero identities on a need-to-know basis, for now, at least, and most people didn't need to know.

"No, no, no," Adrien said from somewhere just below her bedroom door. "You go up first."

"You just want to watch me walk away," Nino teased.

"And your point is?" Adrien demanded. 

Marinette could imagine his expression and the shrug he'd always used at Chat Noir, but never as Adrien. She giggled and crossed her arms so she could comfortably rest her hands on Luka's shoulders.

"Goodness he's more direct and sassy than he used to be," Luka said, smothering their own laugh in her shoulder. "That's nice, too.  No more guessing where he stands or what he wants."

"Hurry up, boys," Marinette called. "It's going to start in less than a minute, and I don't think we want to miss any of this."

Two sets of feet thudded up the stairs, as both Nino and Adrien carried up platters of treats, to set beside the TV. Adrien looked at Luka and Marinette, and she caught a glimpse of his plotting-Chat-Noir face. He swiftly flopped into the beanbag beside them, patting the space in front of him. "I saved a spot for you Neen."

Nino looked and rolled his eyes. "My butt is not nearly as small as Nettie's.  I'm not gonna fit there."

"I'll have you know," Marinette pointed out, "that my butt is bigger than it looks."

Adrien snorted with laughter. "You're not wrong. Henceforth I shall call thee…"

"No!  Absolutely not!" Marinette squirmed in Luka's hold to bat at Adrien's hand. "I will  **not** answer to Ladybutt."

Luka buried their face in her neck, but she could feel them shaking with laughter.

Adrien flashed her the saddest kitten face is his repertoire. Then he turned it on Nino. "Come cuddle with me," he whined. "My sister is being so mean to me in this difficult time. I'm just a touch starved boy in need of emotional support."

Nino tipped his head back to look at the ceiling, before his posture sagged. "Fine." He drew the word out. "But we need to talk to your therapist about using your past trauma to manipulate your boyfriend."

"Yes!" Adrien moved back to provide a little more room. "I am your barnacle.  Come be my ship."

Marinette couldn't hold back the gales of laughter and she didn't even try.

"Dude…" Nino's face was red. "You can't just  **say** shit like that." He settled into his designated spot, not seeming to mind being pulled back against his cuddly boyfriend.

The news show returned from its commercial break, and Marinette snatched up the remote to unmute the audio.

"Welcome to today's first segment of Face to Face, I'm your host Nadja Chamack." The familiar news anchor sat on her pristine couch, but there was no one across from her, signaling that this would not be her usual show. "I'm breaking from format tonight to share a recorded interview with Adrien Agreste from last night. As all of Paris is aware, Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste was apprehended at Paris Pride Fortnight last month by none other than Ladybug and Chat Noir. With the revelation that Monsieur Agreste was the villain Hawk Moth, the value of his fashion house plummeted, and his son vanished from the public eye." She looked straight into the camera, all good humor wiped off her face, an effect that was creepy. "Last night, Adrien shared with me a story of a broken home. Please be advised that the content of this video includes a frank discussion of child abuse which may be distressing to some viewers."

The camera focused on Nadja's screen, where photos and videos were usually displayed.  And after a moment, the studio faded in from black, revealing Adrien sitting on the guest couch.

"Thank you for meeting with me Adrien," Nadja said, her voice much less chipper than usual.

Adrien nodded. "Thank you for having me.  And for being willing to do this on my terms." Being able to record the show, instead of performing it live, had been his therapist's suggestion for keeping his anxiety at bay.

Nadja smiled, tipping her head slightly. "First, I wish to offer my condolences. This must be a very difficult time."

"It's weird," Adrien admitted. "It's both difficult but also the easiest thing I've ever done." His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Can you tell me what's difficult about it?" she asked gently.

"It's... " He stared off into space a moment. "It's hard to wrap your head around something like this. I mean. I knew my father was not a particularly nice man. But I had no idea he was Hawk Moth. It's... " He huffed. "I ask myself at least ten times a day why I didn't see it, how I didn't realize I was living with a terrorist."

"That does sound really difficult," Nadja agreed. "But you know Paris doesn't blame you, right?"

He gave her a rueful smile. "Thank you. I appreciate it every time someone tells me that." He shrugged. "I guess I'm harder on myself than everyone else is."

"What about the situation has been easy for you?" Nadja asked.

"I'm actually happier than I've ever been." Adrien's real smile lit up the screen. "One of my very best friends had already asked her parents if I could move in with them before the arrest."

"Before?" Nadja asked.

Adrien nodded. "Things were… not good living with my father. And she'd seen that, and made a contingency plan for me." He chuckled. "That's just sort of the way she is."

Luka snorted.

"Shush, you." Marinette poked him gently in the thigh.

"And after the arrest, it really made the most sense to just go with that plan." Contentment was clear on TV Adrien's face. "I haven't had a real family since… well… possibly ever. I mean, things were better when my mom was around, but my father was already so controlling, even back then. When she vanished, it just got worse." He sighed. "I have new parents now. We're working on the adoption process."

"Adoption?" Nadja asked in surprise. "Aren't you seventeen? Why would you look at adoption at this point?"

"Do you have a family, Nadja?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"I really, really want that," he explained. "And I want to know that I'm going to have that for the rest of my life. I love having people I can call mama and papa. I never called my father that. There was… a lot of distance between us. A lot of neglect and unreasonable expectations. I  **know** Papa is proud of me. There was no way Gabriel Agreste was  **ever** going to be proud of me."

"Gabriel neglected you?" she asked. It was clearly the first she'd heard this detail.

Marinette reached out to rest a hand on Adrien's shoulder as the TV version of himself nodded. "It was common to go weeks without seeing him, though we lived in the same house. I ate meals alone, when we were scheduled to eat together. He forgot about my birthdays and stopped celebrating holidays that were important to my mom. He'd promise to show up for things, only to no-show. If I got upset about anything, he'd tell me I was too emotional, and threatened to take away what few freedoms I had.  School was a common one."

Nadja stared at him, silent for a moment. "He threatened you because you had emotions?"

Adrien nodded.

"And… school? What do you mean?  How did he use that as a threat?"

"I was homeschooled for years, you know," he said, conversational and bright. "I begged to go to school so I could make friends. I felt like Pinoccio, a puppet who wanted to be a real boy. I actually had to run away to school, repeatedly, before he let me attend." He sighed. "But I think he just wanted leverage.  The threat of pulling me out of school would get me to cooperate with all sorts of stuff I didn't want to do."

Nadja covered her mouth, looking ill.

"Did she throw up during your interview?" Nino asked. His voice was rougher than usual. Even though he'd already heard all of this, it was still upsetting him.

"No… well, not while I was there," Adrien said. "But it gets better here." He pointed to the screen.

"You're incredibly resilient, Adrien," Nadja said softly. "How about you tell me about your clothes." She gestured to his outfit. "This is a new look for you, and it looks fantastic."

On-screen Adrien grinned and stood up to give the camera the full effect. "Yeah. This was made by my best friend. She has an online shop by the name of Maribug, and she's designed a whole new wardrobe for me."

"It's quite striking," Nadja said. "Much more vibrant than what we've grown accustomed to."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah. My father used to tightly control what I was allowed to wear. He wanted me to project an image of bland perfection. Maribug really knows me, though. And since my father deprived me of the opportunity to come out during Pride, she's created some outfits that fit my aesthetic preferences while also evoking the bi pride flag."  The shirt was a pink asymmetric v-neck, with an off-center front zip. His belt was a bold purple. His pants were bright blue and snug, showing off the body Chat Noir had built up.

"Oh," Nadja said in surprise. "Congratulations."

Adrien swiped the remote and muted it again. "The rest is just niceties. You've all heard me say goodbye before."

"You meant it when you said you were happy, right?" Nino asked, twisting to look at his boyfriend.

Adrien nodded. "Really, really happy," he promised.

"I'm glad for you," Luka said. "You deserve it."

"Now that, that's out of the way," Adrien said, leaning forward and nudging the DVD player. "It's time to introduce you all to Nanatsu no Taizai. You're gonna love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge thanks to GalahadWilder for letting me have a go at this. I really enjoyed it, and it was nice to get to share this side of Pride.
> 
> And thanks to all who have read and commented, helping me stay motivated to finish this despite my busy schedule. I'm glad you joined me for this journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story. I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Parents at Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723444) by [tbehartoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo)




End file.
